Dance With Me
by Optimistic Dreamer
Summary: "Come on Teddy! Dance with me!" Victoire said, tugging on his hands.


**Dance With Me**

17 year old Teddy Lupin watched this, sitting at one of the many tables, trying not to laugh as his Uncle Harry tripped over his own feet while trying to dance with Aunt Ginny. Apparently, being Head Auror did mean that you had dancing skills to match.

His Aunt Gabrielle had just gotten married to a muggleborn Wizard who worked in Uncle George's shop, named Ryan. He was a nice bloke, 'Perfect for Gabrielle!' - Or so Grandma Molly, Aunt Fleur, and Aunt Audrey would say over Sunday dinner.

A small tugging on his sleeve made him stop watching the people revolve in circles as they danced. He turned to see a small red-headed girl wearing light blue robes.

"Lily," He said, picking the small girl up. "Anything I can do for you?"

The 6 -almost 7- year old girl stared at him with wide brown eyes.

"Get James and Freddie,away from Al, Louis, and Hugo?" She said, cocking her head to the side.

Teddy blinked, and turned his head around, looking for what the little girl had said, but when he had spotted the sight... Well it was slightly comical.

Auburn haired James, Dark haired Fred, and fair haired were being reprimanded by four girls. Dirty-Blond Dominique, Fred's younger twin sister Roxanne, red-haired Rose, and Molly.

He laughed aloud, making Lily look at him confused.

"I think Dom, Rox, Rosie, and Mol got it settled, okay?" said Teddy with a grin, not for a second doubting that the four could stop whatever was going on.

Lily nodded and, with his help, clambered off of his lap.

"How about you go dance with Hugo, Lily-bean?" Teddy suggested, using the odd nickname that Lily loved for some reason.

"Okay!" She said before running _across _the dance floor, making Uncle George and Aunt Angelina pause while she went through their legs, making Teddy, and a few others who had seen it, laugh.

His eyes returned to the dancers. Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron had stopped dancing, once Ron and stepped on Hermione's feet too many times.

His eyes shifted to the tables, where he saw Grandma Andromeda talking to Grandma Molly, and his thoughts began to turn away, to another train of thought which he usually fell into.

What was his parents wedding like? Would his parents still be happy if they were alive? Would they of been proud of him, being at the top of his class?

"-eddy? Teddy? Teddy!" A voice said, making him snap out of his thought process.

He turned his head and saw Victoire sitting next to him, wearing silver dress robes.

"You alright?" she asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He paused, and noticed that she was slightly out of breath. "Were you dancing?"

"Yup." she said, grabbing a glass, which automatically filled itself with a drink, which she sipped at. "I danced with Dad, Uncle Harry, Uncle Charlie, and Grandpa. You aren't going to see me dancing with Uncle Ron though. I don't feel like getting my feet trampled like Aunt 'Mione, thank you very much."

"Good call!"

Both Teddy and Victoire started laughing.

Once they were done laughing, Victoire started drinking her drink, and they fell into a silence.

Teddy started playing with a piece of his naturally brown hair.

"Do you wanna dance?" Victoire blurted out suddenly, making his blink in shock.

"Erm... I can't dance..."

"You can dance better than Uncle Ron and Uncle Percy and Uncle Harry. I'd know." she said, smiling slightly.

Teddy's tongue went over his teeth, a habit he had picked up when he was nervous, along with become clutzy- something he got from his mum.

"You know your dad would kill me, right?"

Victoire shook her head. "Dad wouldn't kill you. Mum would stop him if that were the case. She's too fond of you."

Teddy felt himself flush.

Victoire was now standing up, and had somehow grabbed onto his hands.

"Come on Teddy! Dance with me!" Victoire said, pulling at his hands.

Teddy gave in at the look that he gave her, and let himself be pulled up.

"That is not fair!" He said while she guided them to the dance floor where a fast song was playing. "You aren't allowed to use your Veela powers!"

"In this case I am!" she said, pulling him to a stop, as the song ended.

Teddy was hesitant as a slow song came on.

"Put your arms on my waist..." Victoire said, her arms wrapped around his neck. He obliged, inwardly hoping that her father wouldn't kill him and have him for dinner.

They started dancing slowly.

Teddy looked into her blue eyes, while Victoire looked into his golden-brown eyes, and something jumped in his stomach. He got this feeling frequently as of late when he saw the 15 year old.

She was beautiful, after all. Long silvery blond hair, stunning blue eyes, cute freckles that were scattered across her nose.

He mentally shook his head. He was a legal adult. He wasn't supposed to be having thoughts about a 15 year old. Victoire no less!

But then again... When Uncle Harry was 17, Aunt Ginny was 16... They still went out... And Grandma and Grandpa Weasley were fine with it!

But she had been his best friend ever since she was born and they had been raised like cousin's!

Was it wrong to have these feelings for her?

"Teddy?" Victoire said in a low whisper. "Thanks."

Teddy smiled back, his problems pushed away. He could enjoy this moment to himself.

"No problem." He said, leaning his forehead on her's, his hair turning his favorite shade of turquoise.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: My first Teddy/Victoire fic! I hope it was good! One of my first summer fics.

I am posting this on but I need to be validated first... dang...

Please review!

**Optimistic Dreamer**. June 19th, 2011


End file.
